poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk
' The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk' is a written series to be created by Stuingtion coming soon to DeviantArt and Fimfiction.net. Summary Long ago, Equestria and the Isle of Berk homelands of Vikings and Equines lived together in peace and harmony. But everything changed when the Draconsquuses and the Great Lava Dragons attacked. Both the Viking and Equestria Equines both fought against the evil forces, but then one day, in order to end the war, Rukai, the great Equestrian Emperor (The First of the Alicorns) had to seal the passage to Isle of Berk and Equestria and then he vanished. Soon, the citizens of Berk and Equestria soon began to forget about their past, 3000 years passed and the daughters of Princess Luna and Cadance as well as the adoptive daughter of Twilight Sparkle had rediscovered the Isle of Berk and met up with one of the local vikings: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. And his Dragon, Toothless. Now with their help they might be able to bring back the Alliance of Berk and Equestria. List of Characters Heroes Regular *Yuna, Skyla, Snowdrop, Nyx, Thomlight Sparkle, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Button Mash, Babs Seed, and Zeñorita Cebra *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet and Moon Starlight. *Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity *King Solar Flare, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Princess Sharon *Victor, Zecora, Kevin, and Marty *Stoick the Vast, and Gobber *Valka (makes her first appearance in season 6) *The Steam Team, The Skarloey engines, Duke, Smudger, Duck, Oliver, Toad, the Scottish twins, Stepney, Spencer, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Trevor, Murdoch, Arthur, Stanley, Daisy, BoCo, Mavis and Derek *Brian Griffin, Vinny Griffin, Peter Griffin Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson *Brian's Pokemon: Swampert/Mega Swampert, Metagross, Herracross, Crawdaunt, Clawitzer, and Throh *The Eevee Family *The Littlest Pet Shop Gang: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling, Minka Mark, and Russell Ferguson *Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs *Blackie the Lamb *Danny Phantom *Jenny Wakeman *Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik *Invader Zim and Gir *Belle, Princess Jasmine, Ariel, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Elsa the Snow Queen, and Anna *Elsa's Glaceon, Belle's Gardevoir, Jasmine's Espeon, Pocahontas's Pyroar, Anna's Leafeon, Cinderella's Wigglytuff, Rapunzel's Pikachu, and Ariel's Vaporeon *The Backyardigans *Barney the dinosaur *Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, and Sebeena Crophopper *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., and Sergeant Calhoun *Lazlo, Raj, and Clam *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Heroes' Dragons * Nightstar (Yuna's Night Fury) * Frostlord - (Snowdrop's Iceflyer) * Eaglesight - (Snowdrop's Terrible Terror) * Crystal Heart - (Skyla's Crystal Dragon) * Eclipse - (Nyx's Star Shadow) * Stovestomach (Thomlight's Submaripper) * AppleBeast (Apple Bloom's Lugfoot) * Singun (Sweetie Belle's White Steaker) * Puncher (Button Mash's Deadly Nadder) * Scooter Flame (Scootaloo's Monstrous Nightmare) * Tough Biscuit (Babs Seed's Gronckle) * Fuego Lagarto (Zeñorita Cebra's Windscraper) * Sparkilina (Twilight Sparkle's Tide Glider) * Rodeo (Applejack's Sand Wraith) * Sugarcube Crazia (Pinkie Pie's Thunderpede) * Jewel (Rarity's Shivertooth) * Rainboom (Rainbow Dash's Shockjaw) * Butterfly (Fluttershy's Woolly Howl) * Glimmering Steel (Shining Armor's Sword Stealer) * Eros (Cadance's Thornridge) * Alpha (Sharon's Fire Drake) * Day Light (King Solar Flare's Flare Flyer) * Sunlight (Princess Celestia's Sun Phoenix) * Shimmering Star (Princess Luna's Flightmare) * Cura (Zecora's Wingcurer) * Snip, Snap, Snatch, and Snitch (Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet's Snaptrapper) * Lunar (Moon Starlight's dragon) * Flameblast (Blythe Baxter's dragon) * Diamond (Zoe Trent's Terrible Terror) * Badbreath (Pepper Clark's Terrible Terror) * Fearless Brave (Sunil Nevla's Terrible Terror) * Wacky (Vinnie Terrio's Terrible Terror) * Sunshine (Minka Mark's Terrible Terror) * Speedster (Russel Ferguson's Terrible Terror) * Tiny T (Penny Ling's Terrible Terror) * Stirling (Gail Trent's Terrible Terror) * Small Fry (Mitzi's Terrible Terror) * Nightstriker (Brian Griffin's Night Fury) * Bricksmasher (Wreck-it Ralph's Rumblehorn) * Racer (Vanellope von Schweetz's dragon) * Fixer (Fix-it Felix's dragon) * Duty (Sargeant Calhoun's dragon) *Night (Lucario's Night Fury) *(Elsa's Groncicle) *(Anna's dragon) *Patience (Belle's Wolly Howl) *Ripple (Jasmine's Grapple Grounder) *Unjoyful (Joy's Quad-Wing Flyer) *Awkward (Arena's Quad-Wing Flyer) *Action (Nellie's Quad-Wing Flyer) * Recurring Heroes *Blue Dragon *Gail Trent and Mitzi *Pooh and his friends *Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, and Libby Folfax *Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Fish Out of Water, and Runt of the Litter *Ariel and Flounder *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup *Quasimodo *Timon and Pumbaa *Aladar *The iCarly Gang *Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, and Jasper Jones *Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, and Puss in Boots *Gator *Pazu, Sheeta, Captain Dola and the Pirate Gang *The Human Mane 5 *Stuingtion's Engines *Hiatt Grey's Engines *Rattlesnake Jake *Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo *Rexy *Spud the Scarecrow *Zoboomafoo *Curve Claw, Bravo, Argo, Horus * Neutral characters * Villains Regular * The Evil Superevil Gang * Ernie's Pokemon: Ferrothorn, Hydreigon, Charizard, Honchkrow, Mightyena, and Gyrados/Mega Gyrados * Discord *Queen Chrysalis *Discsalis *Princess Chaos *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *Nightmare Trix *Princess Twivine Sparkle *Princess Black Hole *Nightmare Hiro *Cerberus *Suri Polomare *Gilda *Lightning Dust *Trixie *Sunset Shimmer *The Dazzlings *Starlight Glimmer *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Cashmere Biskit and Velvet Biskit *Ripslinger *Tirek *Diesel 10 *Shaw *McLeach *Judge Claude Frollo *King Candy/Turbo *Colonel Muska *Maleficent *Lady Tremaine *Gaston *Dr. Facilier *Rasputin Villains' Dragons * Poultrion (Ernie's Bewilderbeast) * Knife Stand (Sideshow Bob's Screaming Death) * Stargleam (Trixie Lulamoon's Skrill) * Shimmerblast (Sunset Shimmer's Whispering Death) * Armageddon (Adagio Dazzling's Deathsong) * Apocalypse (Aria Blaze's Deathsong) * Doomsday (Sonata Dusk's Deathsong) * Rocketwing (Starlight Glimmer's Rocket Ripper) * (Diamond Tiara's dragon) * (Silver Spoon's dragon) *Red Blast (Tirek's Red Death) *Bowser's Great Solar Beast List of Movies and Episodes *The Alliance of Berk and Equestria (prequel movie) Season 1 #The Dragon Riders of Equestria Part 1 #The Dragon Riders of Equestria Part 2 #The Ticket Viking #The Legend of the Lunar Saber #Appleloosa dragons #Rich Fillies vs. Crusaders' Dragons #Governor Ratcliffe returns #Blythe Baxter, Dragon Whisperer #The Dragon Rider Training Guide #Princess Nyx of The Gypsies #Snoutlout-142 #A Monkey and Terrible Terror show #Dragon races #Donald's lost duck #Ruby Fever #Road to the Berk and Equestria Multi-verse #Suited for true success #Tooth troubles #The Foals' Godmothers #Search for Blue Dragon # #Sunil, Vinnie, and Pepper go Exploring #My Fair Anna #The Horrid Bus #Haunted BoCo #Blythe's Dinos #Discovery of The Lunar Saber #Greatest Night Ever #Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 1 #Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 2 Season 1 End Movie: The Rise of Latios & Latias Season 2 #The Day the Griffin's Came Part 1 #The Day the Griffin's Came Part 2 #The Underwater Kingdom #Stepney Sees Black #Enter Zoboomafoo #Date with Destiny #Bring forth Lucario #Astrid, the bravery coach #Smudger Gets Spooked #Halloween Night Fever #Hiccup Impossible #Happy Birthday, Stoick! #Viking Lightsabers #Day with The Puzzle Place gang #The Ell Pox #Enter Baloo and Bagheera #Zoboo and the Super Ball #Mako the Genius #Riff Arrives #Brian and Sylveon's night out #Sunil and Kaa the Snake # #Pepper Clark and the Lost Sense of Humor #Meet Aladar #Christmas Party Spectacular #The Big Snow storm #Fishlegs' Food Mooch #Enter Shrek #Chaos and Changlings Part 1 #Chaos and Changlings Part 2 Season 2 end movie: "Ernie the Dragon Hunter" Season 3 #The Gifts of 2 Night Furies Part 1 #The Gifts of 2 Night Furies Part 2 #Dog Caught your Tongue #Use the Force, Snowdrop #Yuna, Brian, Thomas, and Theodore Tugboat #Nyx and Jasmine #Enter the Crystal Prep Girls #Pepper Clark, Badbreath, and S'mores #A Visit from Charlotte #The Autobot and Deception war part 1 #The Autobot and Deception war part 2 #Enter Samurai Jack #Bring in the Emotions #The Visit from the Spirits #A Tree on the Line #Cy-bug thirst Part 1 #Cy-bug thirst Part 2 #Glaceon and Espeon abduction! #The Trials of Flash Sentry #The Hunt for Henry #The Evil duo part 1 #The Evil duo part 2 #Finders Keepers #The Foals, Godmothers, and the Human Mane 6's Sleepover #The Phantom Menace Part 1 #The Phantom Menace Part 2 #The Human Mane 5's Big Decision #Dark Harvest #Hiccup, Yuna, and Brian part 1 #Hiccup, Yuna, and Brian part 2 Season 3 end movie: The Wrath of Tirek Season 4 # Sirens and Dragon Sirens Part 1 # Sirens and Dragon Sirens Part 2 # Elsa the Babysitter #Snowdrop proves a point # Hyena Troubles # Biskit troubles # Equality Communist, Unicorn # The Legend of the Loch Ness Monster #James' little assistant #Out of Control Koko! # The Griffin and the Showoff Pegasus #Through the Eyes of a Night Fury # The Rein of Alfred Part 1 # The Rein of Alfred Part 2 # The Rein of Alfred Part 3 #The Search for Stewie's Shadow # Journey to the Sea # Homesick Nightstriker # The Cave of Fear and Darkness Part 1 # The Cave of Fear and Darkness Part 2 # The Cave of Fear and Darkness Part 3 #Carno Trouble #Tiger double trouble # Return of the Dazzlings #Gail's Dragon # Dragon Alien Halloween (1 hour Halloween special) # A Latias of a Tale #The Great Dragon Olympics # Ernie's Revenge Part 1 # Ernie’s Revenge Part 2 Season 4 end movie: The Search for Ruby Hook's treasure Season 5 #The Search for Cliff Hanger Part 1 #The Search for Cliff Hanger Part 2 #Spino Strikes Back #Glaceon, Astrid, and the Giant King Snake #The Spiders Lost at Sea #Attack of the Changlings and Clones Part 1 #Attack of the Changlings and Clones Part 2 #The 2 Sun Princess Daughters #Edbreak! #Terror of the Therocephalian #The Pie Twins #The Screaming Death's Attack #Flameless Scooter Flame #Return of the Rude Prince # Daisy and the Boulder # The Ghost of Timothy Part 1 # The Ghost of Timothy Part 2 # The Ghost of Timothy Part 3 #Snowdrop is Finding Home #My Little Selena #Complete Frozen #Human Twilight and Nyx's feud #Girl Evolutions' Night Out (1 hour special) #What's that sound? #Snowflake Social #Return of the Screaming Death #Snowdrop in Teletubby #Skyla's Discovery # The Indominus Rex Part 1 # The Indominus Rex Part 2 Season 5 end of movie: Return to Skull Island Season 6 #The Revenge of Drago Part 1 #The Revenge of Drago Part 2 #Brian's Lost Collar #Cure for Connie #Back to the Prequel # #What Scared Snoutlout? #The Merpony sirens #Pikachu & Friends #Slice of a Life #The Giganotosaurus #Zoe takes a Bath #The Rex Family #Back to Germany (1 hour special) #Orlando #Cliffhanger at Culdee Fell #Corrupted T-Rex and Raptors! #Runaway Crusaders Trian #Play It Again Peter #The Monster of Berk Loch #Mrs. Twombley Got Run Over by A Reindeer (one hour Christmas Special) #Ed's Secret Box #Band Morons #The Saber Tooth Cat (1 hour special) #Zoe Trent vs. Madame Pom LeBlanc #Attack of the LEGO Clones #Brian Alone #Toothless and Nightstar's Amazing Adventure Part 1 #Toothless and Nightstar's Amazing Adventure Part 2 #Toothless and Nightstar's Amazing Adventure Part 3 Season 6 end movie: Dragoc: The Viking Castle in the Sky Season 7 #Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Giratina Part 1 #Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Giratina Part 2 #Eclipse for Memories #The Frighting Firebreather #Mordecai & Margaret's special day out #Sunil and the Headless Cabbie #Pepper's New Unicycle #The Motorbike and Motor Scooter race! #Snoutlout's very unlucky week #Who slugged Shining Armor? #The Screaming Death's Return "Again" #Gingerbread men Chasing #When are we now!? #Chimney Sugardrop #Terri to the rescue #Slow and steady wins #The Big Corn Maze #Shrinking Power! #Accidental Body swaps #Curse of the Were-Mongoose Part 1 #Curse of the Were-Mongoose Part 2 #The Lake #Equestria and Berk's Amazing Music Video #The Aliens part 1 #The Aliens part 2 #The Aliens part 3 #The Great Anglerfish Caper #Megatrain Rises part 1 #Megatrain Rises part 2 #Megatrain Rises part 3 Season 7 end film: Brian's Origins (Prequel) Season 8 #The War of the Nightmares and Changelings Part 1 #The War of the Nightmares and Changelings Part 2 #The Last Days of Zoe Trent?! #Brian Private Investigator #The Hybrid Dinosaur #Battle in Monstroptoplis #The Mysterious Pokémon #New Brian returns #The Predators Part 1 #The Predators Part 2 #The Predators Part 3 #The Predators Part 4 #The Grass is always Greener #2 Sick Trents #Toothless' Lost Days #Return of Toothless #The Story of Anakin Skywalker Part 1 #The Story of Anakin Skywalker Part 2 #Missing Nightstriker #Pie and Cake Thieves! #The Terminator Droid Part 1 #The Terminator Droid part 2 #Manaphy Returns #Love Sick Nightstriker #Trouble at Big Harbor #Legend of of the Komodo Dragon #The Storm Special Part 1 #The Storm Special Part 2 #Nightstriker vs. Rayquaza Part 1 #Nightstriker vs. Rayquaza Part 2 Season 8 end film: Brian the Dragon Night Season 9 #The Indominus Rex Strikes Back Part 1 #The Indominus Rex Strikes Back Part 2 #The Indominus Rex Strikes Back Part 3 #Battle of the Legendaries Part 1 #Battle of the Legendaries Part 2 # #Battle in LEGO City Part 1 #Battle in LEGO City Part 2 #The Lost Paradise #Giant Pets #Darth Maul and Savage Opress Return #Trains, Dragons, and Battles Part 1 #Trains, Dragons, and Battles Part 2 #Trains, Dragons, and Battles Part 3 #Wrath of Midnight Sparkle #The City Hunter Part 1 #The City Hunter Part 2 #The City Hunter Part 3 #The City Hunter Part 4 #The Siege of Night Fury Topia Part 1 #The Siege of Night Fury Topia Part 2 #Snakes in the Attic #The Polar Allosaurus #Unstoppable Part 1 #Unstoppable Part 2 #Pizza troubles #Race Against the Past #Nightstriker saves the Baby #Haunted #Execute Order 66! Season 9 end of movie: Brian's New Life Season 10 #The Story of Snowdrop's Past Part 1 #The Story of Snowdrop's Past Part 2 #The Box Engine #Sherin, Jenny, and the Flood #Dumb and Dumber Dolls #The High Speed Engines #Legend of the Desert Tarantula #Willy and Dolphy #Finding Skyla (special) #New illness in Town #Spiders' LEGO Adventure #The Battle Against the M.U.T.O.'s Part 1 #The Battle Against the M.U.T.O.'s Part 2 #The Griffin and Eevolution Family's Fantasy Adventure Part 1 #The Griffin and Eevolution Family's Fantasy Adventure Part 2 #The Griffin and Eevolution Family's Fantasy Adventure Part 3 #The Griffin and Eevolution Family's Fantasy Adventure Part 4 #Terrascream #Nightstriker the Alpha #The Spiders Arachnid City Adventure Part 1 #The Spiders Arachnid City Adventure Part 2 #The Spiders Arachnid City Adventure Part 3 #The Spiders Arachnid City Adventure Part 4 #Lucario vs. Mewtwo #Brian's Unlucky Week #The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 1: Old Villains' return #The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 2: The Search for the Legandary Pokemon #The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 3: Finding the Bewilderbeast #The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 4: Intense Battle Begins #The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 5: The Final Battle Other Movies *The Beginning of the Chronicles (prequel film to the the whole series) *The Beginning of the Chronicles II *The Beginning of the Chronicles III *The Terminators (takes place during season 4) *The Equine Terminators (takes place during season 4) *Yuna, Nightstar and the Magic Land (takes place during season 3) *Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose (takes place after season 3's fourth episode) *The Young Alicorn: An Unexpected Journey *The Young Alicorn: The Desolation of the Red Death *The Young Alicorn: The Battle of the 6 Armies *Alicorn of the Medallion: Fellowship of the Medallion *Alicorn of the Medallion: The Twin Towers *Alicorn of the Medallion: Return of the Princess *Shining Armor, Commando *Blythe Baxter's First Movie *Nyx's Big Movie *The Moon Starlight Movie *Connie's Big Mission (Sequel to The Day Connie Came) *The Foals and the Old Lamp (takes place during season 5) *The Day Connie Came (season 2 movie) *To The Rescue! (takes place during season 3) *Wrath of Nightmare Rarity (prequel to season 5) *The Return of the Sun Prince (takes place near the end of Season 3) *The Legend of Godzilla (takes place during the beginning of season 4) *Blackie, Patrick, and The Age of DoodleBob (prequel to season 6) *Brian and The Wrath of Jafar (takes place during season 6) *Allie Snowflake *The Griffin/Eevolution Baseball Players (takes place after My Little Selena) *Night of Dracula (takes place during season 8) *Pirates of Equestria and Berk *Return of Darth Sideous (takes place during season 7) *The Lost Treasure of Emerald Tooth *Night of the Grievers (Takes place during the finale of season 6) *Back to the Past and Future! (takes place during Season 8) *Holes, Holes, Holes! *Heroes of the Old Engine *Trouble in Manehatten (Takes place before the season 10 finally) *Snowdrop's Dino Movie *The Snowdrop Movie *Treasure World *Attack of the Kaiju's *Brian vs. the Liopleurodon *Brian vs. the Liopleurodon 2 *Brian vs. the Liopleurodon 3: The Revenge *For the Heart of the Spider-Snail *Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's Ultimate Movie Film (Takes place during season 10) *The Truth of Alpha (Takes place during season 10) *Race Against Time and Space *Revenge of the Aliens (Takes place during season 10) Trivia *Dinosaurs will be featured in some episodes. *After season 5; The Foals (except for Sharon), CMC, Babs, Button, Spike, will be grown up into young adults * Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk